


Conveyor Belt Sushi

by Ashush



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, also i love akechi a lot, have mercy on my sunshine child, need more content sO I MAKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashush/pseuds/Ashush
Summary: Akechi does not like conveyor belts,, Akira is petty ://
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Conveyor Belt Sushi

“I’ll treat you then!”

Eyes brewing with unbridled determination, Akira pokes his chest with her finger, an eager smile on her face.

“Alright.”

Akechi crosses his arms, his competitive side woken up by the sudden challenge.

In the end, the game of darts was won by Akechi, building up his high as hell ego even more, and as sulky as Akira was, she was true to her word.

“Do you like sushi?”

She looks up at him, _‘Why is he so tall wth??’_ , her thoughts made her grimace, since her height stopped right at his neck.

“Of course.”

He flashes a cocky smile at her.

What he did not expect was to be taken to another conveyor belt restaurant. 

“Sae would be proud right now..”

It was his turn to grimace, _‘It’s technically my loss..’_ he thinks before forcing himself to smile when she turns to look at him.

_‘WINNN!!!’_

Sitting herself down on a stool, she takes a glance at him, who was irking at the sight of conveyor sushi (again).

**Author's Note:**

> jdndnsbs i love goro akechi a lot and i needed someone fictional to love someone fictional so meet akira—


End file.
